Garuda
The queen of storms, Garuda. Though elegant of form and graceful in motion, the capricious and ruthless nature of this bloodthirsty being engenders mindless terror even amongst her devoted worshipers. Her wrath often erupts without warning, and descends upon her victims with unbridled fury. Abilities Aerial Blast (Su) At 1st level, Garuda receives Aerial Blast. Garuda throws an explosive force of cyclones at a 30-ft.-radius area burst. Enemies within the area of effect take 1d6 points of wind damage per Summoner level, with a Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Garuda’s Constitution modifier) for half damage. Garuda can use this ability once per day at 1st level, and gains one additional usage every 4 levels thereafter. Garuda’s Favor (Su) At 2nd level, Garuda blesses all allies nearby with aerial barrier. All allies gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC for 1d6+1 rounds. The allies must be within 30 feet of Garuda when she uses this ability to receive these bonuses. This consumes one 1st level spell-slot from the Summoner. Gust of Wind (Sp) At 4th level, Garuda is able to cast Gust of Wind like the spell. This is a spell-like ability and consumes one 2nd level spell-slot from the Summoner. Predator Claws (Ex) At 6th level, as a full-round action, Garuda attacks five times with her talon attack with a -5 penalty. Aerial Armor (Su) At 8th level, Garuda summons a 60ft windy barrier around herself granting protection to nearby allies. This functions as Wind Wall, except all allies also gain DR 5/Magic while within 60ft of Garuda. This consumes one 3rd level spell-slot from the Summoner. River of Wind (Sp) At 10th level, Garuda is able to cast River of Wind like the spell. This is a spell-like ability and consumes one 4th level spell-slot from the Summoner. Mass Haste (Sp) At 12th level, Garuda is able to cast Haste, except it affects all allies within 30ft of Garuda. This is a spell-like ability and consumes two 4th level spell-slots from the Summoner. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Ex) At 14th level, Garuda can no longer be flanked; she can react to opponents on opposite sides of her as easily as she can react to a single attacker. This defense denies creatures the flanking bonus by flanking her. Downburst (Su) At 16th level, as a swift action, Garuda thrusts forward a burst of wind, causing creatures to be knocked backwards. Creatures within a 30-ft.-cone take 12d6 points of wind damage and are pushed back up to 30 feet away from Garuda. A successful Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the summoner’s level + Garuda’s Constitution modifier) halves the damage and negates the knockback. Precision Strike (Ex) At 18th level, when Garuda confirms a critical hit with a talon, she deals ability damage in addition to the normal bonus damage from the critical hit. Garuda chooses which ability is damaged, and deals an amount of damage equal to 2. Wind Blade (Su) At 20th level, once per day, as a full-round action, Garuda swing her arm out sending a 50-ft.-cone of wind that deals 15d8 points of wind damage. Creatures must make a Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Garuda’s Dexterity modifier) to receive half damage. Category:Espers